Circus fairies
by otakufan375
Summary: The winx are children fairies that were raised in a circus. But a sudden attack caused all of them to fly away in fear. Can Daphne get them back to the circus in time for the show?


Daphne, the princess of domino, and Roxy, the princess of earth were headed to the magic dimension's most famous circus.

"I still can't believe that we're going to the most famous circus in the entire magic dimension" Roxy said

"I can't believe you managed to get us a tour of the circus before the show starts" Daphne said

The two girls made it to the circus tent. They entered the circus and saw a giant dog man arranging everything for him and his workers for the big show tonight.

"Excuse me" Roxy said

The dog man jumped and ended up slipping and falling down.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, we didn't mean to scare you" Daphne said

"I'm fine don't worry. Who are you? The circus starts in the evening" The dog said

"We're the ones who arranged to have a tour here before the show starts" Roxy said

"Oh so you were the ones who arranged to have a tour then. Well you came just in time. My name is Brafilius the ring master" Brafilius said

"Nice to meet you, Brafilius. My name is Roxy and this is Daphne" Roxy said

"With introductions out of the way, let's get this tour started" Brafilius said

They started in an area with some seals.

"These are our seals that perform tricks for the circus. They are also well trained in doing aerial tricks" Brafilius said

"Seals doing aerial tricks?" Daphne asked

Brafilius nodded.

"Right, we use platform magic and we make sure none of the animals are harmed during the performance" Brafilius said

"That's incredible" Roxy said

The tour then led them to a room where the fairy animals were.

"And these are the fairy animals" Brafilius said

"They're beautiful" Roxy said

"They sure are and they need to be protected at all cost" Brafilius said

"Protected? Why? Are they endangered?" Daphne asked

"Someone is after the fairy animals and I made the decision to take them in and now they're part of the circus. They can also talk" Brafilius said

They reached one last place before the tour was over. Daphne and Roxy saw six little girls and they knew they were fairies based on their fairy forms. The little girls looked like they were playing.

"And these are the Winx, the stars of the show" Brafilius said

"Stars? But they're only kids" Roxy said

"That's true but they have talent despite their age. They even have elements" Brafilius said

He then started to point at each girl and told them their names.

"The girl with red hair is Bloom and she is known as the fairy of the dragon flame" Brafilius said

"The girl with blond hair is Stella and she is known as the fairy of the shining sun" Brafilius said

"The girl with light brown hair is Flora and she's known as the fairy of nature" Brafilius said

"The one with dark blue hair is Musa and she's known as the fairy of music" Brafilius said

"The one with magenta hair is Tecna and she's known as the fairy of technology" Brafilius said

"The one with dark brown hair is Aisha and she's known as the fairy of waves" Brafilius said

"So these 6 are the stars?" Daphne asked

"Yes, I found these girls as orphans. I tried to find them nice homes but they were more interested in me and what I do. They soon begged me to train them to be part of the circus acts. Not long after that they were able to transform into fairies. They are known as Butterflix fairies, fairies that have become one with nature" Brafilius said

"Wow, that's sad but at the same time its amazing" Roxy said

"Do you think they'll stay around the circus for a long time?" Daphne asked

"I'm not sure. If they want to do something else when they start growing up then it'll be up to them" Brafilius said

The six young fairies saw that their guardian was with some girls.

"Brafilius, who are they?" Musa asked

"These two are here on a tour" Brafilius said

"Tour?" Stella asked

"I'm showing them what it's like around here" Brafilius said

"Cool" Aisha said

"Please come back to our show tonight" Flora said

"It'll be magical" Tecna said

"You'll love it" Bloom said

"We wouldn't miss it for the entire magic dimension" Roxy said

"There was then a weird bird that showed up and it looked like it was a wild animal.

"It's a bird, it must have gotten into the tent" Bloom said

Brafilius saw the bird that they were talking about and knew that they were in danger.

"Girls don't go near that bird!" Brafilius said

The six fairies looked back in confusion. The bird then transformed into a dragon and roared. The six young fairies screamed and tried to fly away. The dragon then started to wreck the place.

"We need to stop that thing" Daphne said

"Let's go" Roxy said

Daphne transformed into her Sirenix form and Roxy transformed into her Believix form.

Roxy attacked first but her attack barely did anything. Daphne tried attacking next. She was able to hurt it a little bit but not by much.

"That thing is after the fairy animals don't let it near them!" Brafilius said

Roxy and Daphne were able to knock it back with a convergence spell. The dragon then changed back into a bird and flew away.

"Whew that was close, thank you" Brafilius said

His relief was short lived when he saw his six stars scared out of their minds and escaped the tent and went into opposite directions.

"Wait! Winx, come back!" Brafilius said

But it was too late because they were no longer in sight.

"Now what am I gonna do? Those 6 are the main attraction in my circus" Brafilius said

"Don't worry sir, they just scared. We'll go find them for you" Daphne said

"You will?" Brafilius asked

"You bet" Roxy said

"Roxy would you mind staying her and helping out with any of the animals that might have been harmed? I can go and try to find those fairies myself" Daphne said

"Leave it to me, Daphne" Roxy said

Daphne flew off to search for them.

"Where should I start searching?" Daphne asked

Daphne then heard some singing and it was in the direction of Alfea. She followed the sound of the voice and saw that Musa was on the campus of Alfea. She was in the courtyard.

"Musa!" Daphne said

The young fairy turned around and saw that it was the lady from earlier.

"Musa, you need to come back to the circus" Daphne said

"No!" Musa said

"It's safe now" Daphne said

"No!" Musa said

The headmistress of Alfea, Faragonda, heard the commotion and saw that it was Daphne and she was with a young fairy.

"Daphne? What's going on?" Faragonda asked

"I'll explain later, right now I need to catch this fairy before she gets away" Daphne said

Faragonda was confused when she heard her say that. The sirenix fairy took a step forward and Musa took that as a threat. The music fairy unleashed a powerful sonic scream. It was extremely loud and painful.

Daphne and Faragonda were covering their ears to try to block out the spell. Musa took that time to escape inside the school. Daphne then explained to Faragonda what was going on.

"I see so, Musa is one of the circus fairies that ran away because she was scared" Faragonda said

"Right and I need to catch her" Daphne said

"Allow me to help you" Faragonda said

Meanwhile Grizelda was patrolling the hallways, making sure that everything was in order. She stopped when she saw some movement in the auditorium. She went inside, preparing to punish whoever was ditching class. But what she saw instead was a young fairy. She looked like she was around 6 years old.

"How did you get in here?" Grizelda asked

Musa got frightened and flew out of the room. Grizelda was on her tail.

"Stop right there, young lady!" Grizelda said

"Grizelda!" Faragonda said

"Headmistress Faragonda! There's a child fairy in here" Grizelda said

"I know and we're trying to catch her" Faragonda said

"Grizelda please help us" Daphne said

"Of course" Grizelda said

Musa saw that the chase team had increased and she decided to make another opening.

"Quick! Cover your ears!" Daphne said

The three of them covered their ears and Musa unleashed another screeching spell. The three of them were knocked back due to the shockwave of the attack. She then proceeded to fly away.

"We'll never be able to catch her if she keeps using that spell of hers" Grizelda said

"We need to find a way to corner her and catch her before she can use that screech spell again" Faragonda said

"I think I have an idea" Daphne said

Musa was still in the hallways when she was spotted by Daphne. The blonde proceeded to chase her until she reached a dead end.

"Come on, Musa, its okay" Daphne said

Musa was about to use her spell again but surprise attack from both Grizelda and Faragonda caught her off guard and was trapped in a bubble that was sound proof.

"Whew, we finally got her" Daphne said

Daphne was now holding Musa. The music fairy was calm now and finally agreed to go back to the circus tent.


End file.
